moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps
More Insignia After doing the Greyhallow Fleet marine insignia and the Grand Alliance Army insignia , I also went and made some standard versions for the GAN Marines, along with rank ideas for each (to make the Marines a bit more unique). Tell me what you think of them: Rank Description and Role Enlisted *Recruit - Marine who hasn't finished basic training *Marine - Standard soldier *Marine First Class - Experience soldier Enlisted Officers *Corporal - Lowest ranking Enlisted Officer/NCO, leads a Section of around 4-8 men *Sergeant - Serve as Executive Officers of Marine Platoons *Master Sergeant - Serves as the Senior NCO in a Marine Company *Sergeant Major - Serves as the Senior NCO in a Marine Division *Fleet Sergeant Major - Serves as the Senior NCO in a Marine Battalion *Corps Sergeant Major - Serves as the Senior NCO in a Marine Corps *Sergeant Major of the Grand Alliance Navy - Marine equivalent of the Command Chief Petty Officer Junior Officers *Cornet of Marines - Cadet/Trainee officer and aide-de-camp and is equivalent to a Naval Midshipman *Sub-Lieutenant of Marines - Serves as the Commanding Officer of a Marine Platoon of around 18-26 men (3-6 Sections). Is equivalent to a Naval Sub-Ensign *Lieutenant of Marines - Serves as the Executive Officer of a Marine Company and is equivalent to a Naval Ensign *Captain of Marines - Serves as the Commanding Officer of a Marine Company of around 63-99 men (3-4 Platoons). Would be addressed as Major while aboard a ship to avoid confusion with the Ship's Captain. Is equivalent to a Naval Lieutenant Senior Officers *Major of Marines - Serves as the Executive Officer of a Marine Division and is equivalent to a Naval Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant/Vice Commandant - Serves as the Commanding Officer of a Marine Division of around 300 men and the Executive Officer of Marine Battalions and is equivalent to a Naval Commander *Commandant - Serves as Commanding Officer of Marine Battalions of around 1800 men and is equivalent to a Naval Captain *Commandant Major - Serves as the Commanding Officer of important Marine Battalions (Eg. First (King's Royal) and Third (Stormwind) Battalions of the Stormwind Marine Corps). Is equivalent to a Naval Commodore General Officers *Rear Commandant General - Serves as a Staff Officer of a Marine Corps, filling the roles of Quartermaster, Master-at-Arms, Paymaster, etc. Is equivalent to a Naval Rear Admiral *Vice Commandant General - Serves as the Executive Officer of a Kingdom's Marine Battalion and is equivalent to a Naval Vice Admiral *Commandant General - Serves as the Commanding Officer of a Kingdom's Marine Battalion and is equivalent to a Naval Admiral *High Commandant General - Serves as the Commanding Officer of the entire GAN Marine Corps. Is equivalent to the High Admiral of Gilneas, Admiral of the Fleet, First Sea Lord, etc. List Marine Corps and Colours *Stormwind Marine Corps - Blue and Gold *Kul Tiras Marine CorpsDoubles as the Tirassian Army - Green and Gold *Royal Marine Corps (Gilneas) - Black and Gold *Ironforge Marine Corps - Orange and Gold/Yellow *Darnassian Marine Corps - Purple and Silver *Arathi Marine Corps (Stromgarde) - Red and White/Silver *Dalarani Marine Corps (maybe) - Purple and Gold *Lordaeron Marine Corps (defunct) - White and Blue Each Stormwindian Marine Battalion could possibly also have different colours, like the facings that were on renascence uniforms *King's Royal Battalion (First) - Blue and Gold *Auxiliary Battalion (Second) - Blue and Gold/Silver *Stormwind Battalion (Third) - Blue and Gold *Elwynn Battalion (Fourth) - Green and Gold *Redridge Battalion (Fifth) - Red and Gold *Duskwood Battalion (Sixth) - Black/Grey and Silver *Westfall Battalion (Seventh) - Brown and Yellow/Gold *Greyhallow Battalion (Eighth) - Blue and Silver *+ any other Battalions that people end up adding Notes Vannesira Smith (talk) 07:37, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I like these, though I'm going to remove the little tab where it actually says the rank, as I'm going to use the ranks I already put up. I might make some changes to those ranks though. Varadu (talk) 08:04, March 19, 2016 (UTC) If you keep the tab there, once I know the ranks I'll update them so the tab is correct. Vannesira Smith (talk) 08:24, March 19, 2016 (UTC) To be honest I'm not that big on the tab in general. (Not trying to shut this down or anything, the insignias are really great and I appreciate them.) Varadu (talk) 08:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Nothing wrong with that, it's constructive criticism. I'll probably remove the writing from the bar, as I was thinking on doing that with some of them anyway (mainly because I had to size the words down to fit for some ranks and it looked off) EDIT: I may also change the shape of the rank slide itself so it looks more like this, tell me which shape you think looks better. Vannesira Smith (talk) 08:49, March 19, 2016 (UTC) In my opinion I like the shape you already have :). Also would you mind uploading the newer ones w/o the text? EDIT: Gah, I need different Enlisted ones, by a slight. Would it be too much trouble for you to make me some additional insignias? If so, here is the ones I need: One with 2 chevrons and 1 bar, another with 3 chevrons and 1 bar with an anchor, and another with 3 chevrons 1 bar and a star. Varadu (talk) 09:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, and the others have been updated to remove the text. I'll get onto the new ones now, do you want them by themselves or to replace others? EDIT: Also, what do you want me to call them, if they are new images? Vannesira Smith (talk) 09:50, March 19, 2016 (UTC) By themselves please. I'm still using the others. P.S.: We're really appreciative of what you're doing for the GAN project (especially recently). It's really awesome. :D Varadu (talk) 10:04, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty, I've uploaded them. Vannesira Smith (talk) 10:22, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much, Vann! Varadu (talk) 10:32, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Gah, it seems the one with the star is off, I think it's the wrong size and looks wrong when I put it there. Could you possible fix that? Varadu (talk) 10:55, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Fixed it, the issue was the star was too far above the chevrons, the other one has its points in line with the chevron top. Also, no problem, I'm glad to be helping with the GAN, I love the project and ideas you and Ranets have, it really expands on what little Blizzard has offered us. EDIT: If it still seems large to you, it's because the Gunnery Sergeant insignia is scaled larger than the Master Gunnery Sergeant insignia. If you need to fix it, scale them the same across, instead of vertically. Vannesira Smith (talk) 11:01, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Aye. I believe Lieutenant of Marines.png is also off as it looks, if you could fix that it'd be appreciated. Also, could you make another General one with 4 stars? I need one for Commanding General, thanks. If you mean the star placement is off, they're intended to be spaced that far apart, but I can make them more like the stars on the current Lieutenant Commander if you like. Also, I can make a 4 star one for general, although you could move them all up by one if you put in the one with just an anchor , not sure if you realised you missed it. Vannesira Smith (talk) 11:27, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind for the Lieutenant Commander. Though as for that, I did miss that intentionally because I like the uniformity for the General ranks. Varadu (talk) 11:34, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty then, 4 star insignia coming right up. EDIT: Also, the Sergeant insignia seems a bit large (it's making a side scroller pop up) Vannesira Smith (talk) 11:37, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you!! And really? Hrm, side-scroller doesn't show up for me.. I'm running a 1920x1080 display. Varadu (talk) 11:45, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm on a laptop, so it's probably different for me. If you want I'll go in and fix it up Vannesira Smith (talk) 11:52, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Ah alright. I notice if I scale down the Sergeant the Sergeant Major looks all fucked again haha. Also, if you enjoy making the insignias and want to do more, the Fleet Air Arm could use some. Varadu (talk) 12:07, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll get them done shortly (read: maybe tomorrow). I also mucked around a bit with the sizes of the pictures, the scrollings fixed and Sergeant Major isn't too much bigger. EDIT: I'll get the Air Arm done tomorrow, I need some sleep tonight lol. Vannesira Smith (talk) 12:22, March 19, 2016 (UTC)